


Attachment work with The Knight of Despair

by Cowchama



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Amazon Position, Cute, F/M, Kissing, Paizuri, Reverse Mating Press, Romance, Size Difference, tall woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowchama/pseuds/Cowchama
Summary: A short story I did as a request.The Employee is tasked with performing attachment work on The Knight of Despair, and after being granted her blessing and saved by it, he decides to thank the monster, who in return, shows her appreciation with some lewd action.
Relationships: The Employee/The Knight of Despair (Lobotomy Corporation)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Attachment work with The Knight of Despair

The employee stood in front of the entrance to the chamber, under the gaze of the cameras. He was a bit nervous. After all, it was the first time he ever had to deal with this abnormality. But he had heard the stories of it from before he was accepted into the facility. The Knight of Despair was her name. Or well, the name given to it by the higher ups. What a menacing name. Just thinking about it made him wonder what she was capable of doing. Before being assigned to this task, he was given the document to read through, describing some basic stuff about the abnormality as well as various processes which were carefully picked by the upper management to research it. He had to be really careful with it though, as this particular abnormality was considered WAW, which meant that it was capable of doing massive damage to the facility.

“Well… I guess here I go?” He mumbled to himself one last time before entered inside.

What he saw inside was quite hard to describe though. A tall figure solemnly standing in the middle of the room. It looked pretty feminine, all things considered, even beautiful by his standards, especially after working with many abstract or horrifying things in this place. One half of her face was pale while the other one looked as if it was charred black by the strongest of flames, with strange horns protruding from its side. The dress it wore was nothing like anything he ever seen. Blue-ish in color, it was similar to her hair, looking more like an infinite, changing galaxy with beautiful stars constantly moving from place to place and disappearing into nothingness before reappearing in other place. It was mesmerizing. He could swear he could look at that pattern forever.

But well… There was also another reason why he couldn’t just tear his eyes off her. Her body itself was the definition of lust-provoking. Wide hips connected to shapely legs, wrapped in that beautiful blue dress. But not even that could compare to her chest, which could be simply called enormous. He'd never seen a chest this big. Perhaps it was this big to accommodate her sheer size, but he didn’t care. He was just thankful that he could look at something so beautiful during work. 

“Beautiful…” He whispered under his breath, forgetting himself in the moment, before stopping his thoughts from going any further than needed. “No… I need to concentrate. This is a dangerous anomaly. I can’t just… I can’t just look at it in that way.” He thought to himself, before taking another step forward.

“…” The anomaly didn’t say anything, but only moved its head in the direction of the employee, stopping him right in his tracks. He wasn’t frozen in fear or anything. He was just being cautious. Despite the report not mentioning the precaution of not doing any sudden movements, he was always of the philosophy of “better be safe than sorry”, especially so when dealing with stuff in this dangerous facility. 

After a full minute of staring each other down, he heard a loud sound coming from the speakers within the room, telling him to hurry up with the procedure. Frowning to himself, he cursed in his mind. “God damn it, can you just be quiet for a second. You were the ones who told me that this thing was dangerous despite its appearance!” he thought to himself, before sighing in exhaustion. 

And so, he moved forward, confidently, but his heart was beating fast. Not because he was afraid. It was more like the feeling of coming up to a beautiful woman for a small talk and being nervous about it.

“…” The silence continued between both of them. He had to make the first move. And so, he took a deep breath…

“So… Umm… Nice day today, isn’t it?” He said with a bright smile on his face. And that smile turned awkward after he realized what he had just said. The pure embarrassment he felt just couldn’t be described by words. At that moment he actually thought that it was better to be just killed by her instead of suffering any more of this awkwardness.

Yet, the abnormality didn’t do anything sudden, but only opened its mouth. “I do not know.”

That simple response from her made him feel unbearably sad and awkward. It was true. She was stuck in this facility with no access to the outside world. Sighing to himself yet again, he wrote something in his notepad, as he began the full-on procedure, asking different questions and answering some back in a carefully picked way…

“So you are familiar with my other companions?” Knight of Despair asked in monotone tone, out of nowhere. He was perplexed. He didn’t expect that he’d have to talk about them at all. “Well, she must be curious about them or something, right?” he thought to himself as he seriously considered how to reply…

While he knew about The King of Greed only from the rumors in the facility and nothing more, he never worked with them directly. But, he did get to work with The Queen of Hatred… She was a really “interesting” character, resembling the magical girl he saw a lot of in manga and anime while he was still unemployed. And while it was exciting and fun to work with her, suppressing her wasn’t nice at all, especially after he had to step through the corridor with many bodies of his colleagues lying around after her devastating attack. Thankfully, he survived, as he got into the action late, because he was busy doing work on another abnormality…

He pondered what to answer for a bit, then replied, “Well, I can only say that magical girls are cute… And powerful. Sorry I can’t say anything about your other companion, I haven’t met them yet.”. Almost as if satisfied with this answer, The Knight of Despair nodded, as the corners of her mouth raised themselves slightly. “Why is she smiling?” he thought to himself. But unfortunately, he couldn’t find an answer to this question at all. 

After that, only some time remained on the procedure before the day was finished, so without wasting time, he asked some required questions with, some small talk in-between, hoping to get at least some kind of reaction from the beautiful maiden in front of him. And soon, the loud siren resounded throughout the facility, notifying the workers that the day was coming to a close. 

“Ah. I guess we’re done here for today. Thank you for cooperation. I’m looking forward to working with you in the future.” He bowed his head to her, before turning away to leave. That was when he felt something pressing against his shoulder. Frozen in fear, he wondered if he'd done such a poor job today that she was going to murder him, but instead, he was turned around. What he saw was the tall maiden leaning over him, her hand on his shoulder and her face looking unbearably sad. Her face was just a few centimeters away from his own. He could practically feel her warm breath washing over his skin. He tried not staring as much, hoping to look the other way… But then, suddenly, her hands wrapped behind his back, pulling him to her into a tight embrace.

He had no clue what was happening… But, he felt good. Her warm body pressing at his own, calming him down. It was like nothing else existed in the world at that moment. Only two of them. He even forgot about the manager’s ever watchful gaze from the cameras. She moved her lips closer to his ear, before whispering quietly “Thank you. I’m looking forward to that as well.” The hug continued for a bit more, before she finally released the employee from her embrace… But strangely enough even with her hands gone, he could still feel her presence… He felt, protected? There was no easy way to describe it. It was as if in addition to the manager’s gaze there was added another one, much gentler, but he couldn’t pinpoint its location accurately much like he knew with the manager. 

“I-I see… Well, I’ll be off than.” He nodded awkwardly before walking out from the chamber, his heart beating as quickly as possible, almost as if trying to break his chest. Though, after having some time to calm down, he sighed to himself. He could still see her lovely face before him. And while this was happening, the manager wrote something in his notepad under the employee’s name. 

There was a breach. He didn’t even need to hear the siren to understand that. Mainly because he could hear screams of clerks and employees from another room. Only after a short delay did he hear the information that the F-01-57, or Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary as she was known in the facility had breached its containment, wreaking havoc throughout. And what was worse, it happened right next to him! And almost instantly he received the order to suppress her. “How the hell am I going to do this!? All other employees are working on abnormalities, they can’t help me!” he screamed internally, but couldn’t express his thoughts. 

Was he being sent to just be killed by that creature? He didn’t know. And well, didn’t want to know. He hoped that by the time he arrived at her location, she’d leave, leaving him unharmed. Maybe she’d go in another part of the facility altogether? There must be a place where there are more capable employees than him, right? And so, he stood in front of the door where the breaching abnormality stood. He still heard the screams from behind it. Was she still fighting someone? 

“Okay then… Here I go!” he exclaimed, opening the door and quickly rushing at whatever tall and red thing he’d seen first as soon as he entered the room. And indeed, it was still busy fighting with another employee! Was this God's gift to him? He only had to help them beat her! Surely it woul- Ah… That guy’s throat was slit. And they were bleeding out so much. Shocked, he didn’t know what to do. Should he run? Or maybe strike back? Or jump back? Numerous thoughts ran through his head at that moment, which allowed the creature to take this moment of opportunity to swipe with its dagger at him, jolting him back awake.

“W-What the!?” he let out a yelp, as he backed away from the blade. Yet, he didn’t go far enough, as the blade sliced through his uniform, revealing the skin before slicing it, leaving a blood-red line on it, almost as if after a brushstroke. But strangely enough, he didn’t feel much pain. Why was that? You’d think that it would sting a lot, but instead, he didn’t feel much of anything. Only a slight droning noise whirred in his mind, when suddenly… 

“I believe in you” came out of nowhere. He couldn’t recognize its source, almost as if came out from within him. Who was it? Well, he should think of it latter as there was a monster in front of him on the loose as well as a bleeding employee on the ground. If he hurried up, maybe he could save them? And so, the battle begun for real, as both him and the abnormality traded blows with their weapons, and by the end of that—

He was the one still standing… Well, not exactly, as the creature didn’t fall on the ground or anything. It… Well… Just ran back to its cell? “That was strange” he thought to himself, before letting out a groan of pain from his injuries and quickly turning his attention to the employee lying on the ground in the pool of blood, trying to give them first aid while the personnel came over to help them both. 

After the incident, he was called to describe what had happened in that place as well as telling them about how the creature acted during the fight and after it. After telling them the version of his events, he told them about the voice which told him that “it believed in him”, to which the researcher only shrugged, before opening his mouth as if they remembered something. “Ah. You worked with O-01-73, isn’t that right? Well, you should consider yourself lucky then. It was most likely the blessing you received from them.”

The blessing? What was he talking about? The employee was confused more than anything at that point. He had never heard anything about the blessings the Knight of Despair gave to employees. Why wasn’t this information shared with him? After asking that question, the researcher only smiled, before responding “Eh, Manager operates in strange ways. Maybe they wanted to see how you’d act with the blessing, but without being aware of it? Or maybe they just forgot to tell you. There can be many explanations to this kind of thing, but I doubt you’d get an answer without talking to them directly.”

And so, he was left in the dark for the reason he hadn't been told about the blessing. After asking a few more questions and confirming that the employee he managed to save was still alive, he nodded before leaving. “I really should thank her.” he thought to himself, hoping that he’d be assigned to her in the near future.

And that future came pretty soon, as indeed on the next day was he told to perform more attachment work on the Knight of Despair. Standing in front of the same door, he wondered if he looked presentable enough, fixing his clothes and hair while looking at the reflection in the window, before giggling to himself. “What am I doing… She’s an abnormality. I doubt she’d care how I look. Well… It can’t hurt to just look nice, right? After all, maybe that’ll improve my work…” 

“Hello again.” He greeted her, only to receive a nod of acknowledgment from her from the other side of the room as soon as he stepped inside. She was still standing there, not moving at all… Wondering what she was doing in her free time, he walked over to her, displaying a bright smile for her.

“Um… I must thank you…” he said, mumbling his words. A thought ran through his mind as he cursed inwardly, “Why the hell is it so hard to thank my savior?”. But in response to his words, the Knight of Despair only tilted her head a bit, as if not understanding what he was talking about. “Well, that’s awkward…” he thought, trying to pick words to thank her properly.

“Uhh… Well, you probably heard the screams outside your chamber the other day, isn’t that right?” he asked. 

“Indeed. Many voices were heard from there by me. Did something horrible happen?” she asked in monotone voice with a hint of sadness.

“Yes… There was a breach. And I was told to suppress it. So…” He stopped for a second before continuing “Thank you. Without your help you’d probably hear my screams at that time as well… Haha.” 

“…”. She didn’t respond at all to his thanks, as a strange silence spread throughout the chamber. Only after a few moments did the employee see what was happening to her. A single tear trailed down her eye, splashing on the ground. “Did I really just make her cry?” he thought to himself, wondering if he should’ve, like, put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down or something? But it would most likely be really problematic because of their difference in size. So instead, without thinking much, he went to the next best possible thing and… Put his hand on her hip and rubbed it gently, while whispering “There, there. There’s no need to cry.”

His eyes widened as soon as he realized what he was doing, trying to jerk his hand back away from her as he forgot that this wasn’t the instinct work, so physical contact should’ve been limited as much as possible. But he just couldn’t help but want to try and stop her crying. But then, strangely enough, his hand couldn’t move much further, as something stronger gripped it. The Knight of Despair was holding it with her fingers, as she looked him straight into the eyes.

“I… I do not know how to respond to your gratefulness… But… I must thank you as well. No human has ever thanked me in this place before, so… I appreciate that… More than you can imagine.” She responded, wiping her tear away with her free hand, before moving it to his cheek, and rubbing it gently. He felt a slight sting on his skin, as if something was being imprinted onto him. And he was right, as a small black spot in the form of a tear appeared on his cheek, almost as if tattooed onto his skin. 

But the Knight didn’t let go of his hand at all, instead, pulling it back to her and placing it back to her hip. “What…?” He thought to himself. He was confused, but her actions made his heart race like never before. Even during the battle with the previous abnormality he hadn’t felt this… excited? Deciding to play along with the Knight of Despair, he started rubbing her hip again, but without even realizing it, he squeezed at it, getting a feel of just how nice her body felt. There was no change in her face at all… Or so he thought, but the corners of her mouth were raised, as if he was satisfied with something?

Suddenly, she lowered herself a bit, putting her face just a bit higher than his own… But if he stood on his tip toes, he’d probably be able to reach it? And so, to see if that was possible, he did exactly that… As he pressed his lips into hers, he forgot all about the manager who was most likely monitoring the entire process. He was fully immersed into this kiss, reaching his other hand behind the giantess’s head and gently rubbing her beautiful blue hair, before pushing her closer to him to deepen the kiss. She herself though, didn’t act up until that particular moment, grabbing his body with both of her hands and raising him high up in the air with an incredible display of physical strength. He felt like he was flying. There was almost a full meter and a half between his legs and the ground, as they dangled uselessly beneath him. 

“Mfmm…” He tried to say something, but her lips were still pressed into his own… And that’s when he felt her tongue pushing past his lips and into his mouth. It felt… Incredible. He felt her tongue exploring his mouth, wrapping itself around his own like some sort of snake, before continuing the exploration of his mouth cavity. In response, he tried to fight back with his tongue, as he wrestled against the Knight’s tongue, getting a nice taste of it, before pushing her back.

“Ah… That… Felt good…” He gasped for air after the kiss ended after a few minutes. “… I’ll make you feel even better.” The abnormality responded to him, satisfied with their kiss, but as if hungry for something more, reached for his pants, unzipping them and pulling them down a bit along with his underwear, letting his cock to plop out in the air as he still dangled in the air.

“Umm… What are you doing?” he asked with a slight giggle, as he felt a cold breeze of the chamber on his already erect member. He wasn’t embarrassed about it at all, mainly because he was proud of his size, though appeared in his mind. “Can I even satisfy her?” After all, there was a huge size difference between them… So how would he able to make her feel good? Yet, those thoughts quickly disappeared as soon as he saw what she was doing, as she pulled the upper part of her dress down, putting her magnificent bust on display for the man. Oh what he wouldn’t give for the chance of playing with them, but it seemed like the abnormality wanted to play with him instead, as she pulled his body closer to her and shoved his member right between her huge chest, making it disappear between those two flesh mounds. “Wow… That’s like the best magic trick.” He thought to himself, before letting out a lustful grunt as the knight squeezed her chest from both sides, smothering his cock between her breasts.

“D-Damn… T-This… Is incredible… Ugh…” He mumbled under his breath, and as if hearing what he said to her, she squeezed even harder, before opening her mouth. But instead of speaking any words, a single trail of saliva dripped down like from a waterfall, sinking between her cleavage and onto his member, coating it in a layer of her spit, as she spread it around with the rhythmic movements of her milk tanks. 

He felt like he was getting close, and in a surge of pleasure he released his load straight into her breast-pussy. For the first time since they’d met, she displayed a fully recognizable smile, as she put the employee down onto the ground, while she herself proceeded use her finger to swipe his cum with her finger before putting it into her mouth, suckling on it with a smirk on her face. He never expected her to be able to smile like this! “You taste pretty good.” She told him, as if enjoying the taste of his juices. Somehow, hearing those words from an abnormality’s mouth made him feel uneasy, but before she could even react to anything, he was pushed onto the cold floor of the chamber, as the Knight of despair towered in front of him, like some sort of divine figurine, as if showing her influence over him.

Slowly, she picked up the sides of her dress and raised them up, revealing her beautiful feet, but as the dress was raised higher and higher, he could see fully just how perverted her body really was. Those thighs… They could probably crush him if she tried! But trying not to think of dying in the hands of this abnormality, he tried to speak out. “So… Umm… What are we going to do on the floor?” he said, looking at her. 

“We’re going to feel good.” She said, her tone as unchanging as before, though he thought she sounded more excited. And soon, he pulled her dress fully, revealing her slit as well as her behind. Saying that he was looking forward to this more than anything in his entire life was an understatement, as he held his breath as he watched him take one step after another, before aligning herself with his shaft. 

And then, in the next moment, it felt like the time itself stopped before resuming as she dropped herself down, letting her love hole engulf his shaft as he let out a loud moan of pleasure. “D-Damn it… I never thought you’d be… T-This… He-… T-Tight…“ He said, catching himself mid-sentence to avoid offending her in any way, as he felt her warm folds wrapping themselves around his shaft, as if trying to milk him. Looking for anywhere to put his hands, he only managed to put them on her thighs, gripping them as hard as possible, almost sinking his nails into her. 

But even that insertion wasn’t anything compared to the moment she started moving her hips, up and down, slapping her hefty bottom against his thighs over and over again, creating sounds of impact so loud, they could probably be heard outside this chamber. She got into the rhythm so precise, he couldn’t help but feel good, as, as soon as she moved up for him to take a breath, she slammed her hips back down, creating some sort of barrage of pleasure that melted his mind.

As he felt himself getting closer to orgasm, the Knight of Despair suddenly leaved over, pressing her chest into his face as she continued her assault onto his member. But he didn’t hesitate for a second when this happened, wrapping his mouth around giantess’s teat and suckling on it, even biting on it from time to time while his other hand groped her other breast. And it seems like his actions did have an effect on her, as he heard a slight gasp of surprise from her mouth, which gave him way more confidence. He even started moving his hips as well, shoving his member into her as deep as possible, as if trying to breed her. 

But everything was soon about to end as he felt himself getting closer to orgasm. The Knight of Despair also felt that as soon as she felt his member throbbing within herself. And in a decisive move, she removed her chest from his mouth, replacing it with her own lovely lips, taking him into a sloppy, yet passionate kiss as he released load after load into her insides, filling her womb up to the brim. 

She moaned into his mouth as the warm feeling spread in her insides, the pleasure pushing her over the edge as she experienced an orgasm of her own, before falling on top of him, exhausted… For some time, they just lay there, in post orgasm bliss, but that was when the siren rang out, telling employees about the end of the work day. Understanding that he needed to leave now, the Knight of Despair kissed the employee’s cheek, before getting up and fixing her lovely dress after the ordeal.

The employee soon followed, putting his manhood back into his pants and fixing his roughed up clothes… “…Thank you again… That was… Great.” He said that out of nowhere. “Yes. I will be looking forward to meeting you soon.” She replied with a genuine smile on her face, bowing him farewell, as she stood back on her place in the room, taking up her usual pose. 

Nodding to her words, he proceeded to leave her alone, the events from this encounter still repeating in his mind over and over again. He hoped that the management wouldn’t punish him from overstepping his boundaries so much… “Ah… I came inside. C-Can abnormalities even get pregnant?” the thought ran in his head as he proceeded down the hallway.


End file.
